


[podfic] (Almost) Rapunzel

by lavvyan, reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Time, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John tries to score himself a princess.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] (Almost) Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Almost) Rapunzel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



**Coverartist:**[ ****](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**    
 ****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tales, First Time

**Length:**  00:05:48  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(SGA\)%20_\(Almost\)%20Rapunzel_.mp3)**  or as a  **[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122986.zip)**  (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)**bessyboo** )


End file.
